Kai's Night of Horrors
by Kyoki Hinote
Summary: While Kai's doing research for a college class, Rei gives Kai a few creepy surprises... SLASHYSLASH! KaiRei ReiKai ONESHOT


A/N: I was doing research on Ohio folklore and found this website with crap loads of horror stories in Ohio. And I mean CRAP LOADS. If you ever want to freak yourself or someone else out, go to deadohio (dot) com. O.O Scary… Anyway, reading tons of real peoples accounts on hauntings (and seeing pictures… shudders) I got inspiration for this little one-shot KaiRei showing Rei's mischievous/evil/plotting side.

It wasn't a dark, stormy, Friday night. It was night, though.

Kai sat alone in the dark room, the only light illuminating on his pale face from the computer screen. He was doing homework for one of his college classes. He had to do a report on the hauntings in Ohio. He had found a great website, and was reading through all the stories.

Rei knew he was doing homework. Rei knew what the homework was. And Rei knew that Tyson had forced them all to suffer through a night of terrifying horror films only three days before. Rei had a plan.

Kai heard the door opening behind him. He quickly turned around and saw no one. Unnerved, he turned back to one of the many Crybaby Bridge stories. _What the… The girl had just hung herself on accident and they all just walk off? Some friends…_

He shuddered at a particularly creepy photo. Gruesome faces of fog and floating orbs galore…

Rei silently crept right behind Kai. He couldn't keep an evil smirk off his face. This was going to be fun… _I have you now. _

…

_Okay Rei, you need to lay off the Star Wars…_

He leaned in close to Kai's ear and whispered so low, it was a surprise he was heard.

"Kai…"

Kai whipped around and Rei ducked low onto the ground, hoping Kai wouldn't look down.

He didn't.

He returned to his research, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. _Calm down, baka. It's just your imagination._

Inner Rei was cracking up, rolling around laughing. He silently stood up, peeking at what Kai was reading before Kai returned to his word document. _Hmm… Mysterious dripping? I can do that…_

Rei snuck off to the bathroom connected to the bedroom he and Kai shared. He turned the shower on to a small, slow drip.

Kai's hands froze in the middle of typing the paper. _Holycrapholycrapholycrap…_

He took a deep breath and returned to typing, ignoring the dripping noise. _It's just my imagination. This is all Tyson's fault for making us watch all those stupid horror films. This is what the films are **supposed** to do; they're **supposed** to make you paranoid. It's all in my mind…_

Rei noticed Kai's breath rate increase. Kai was getting freaked out. Rei grinned. It was fun to get Kai worked up, because he knew _he_ was the only one who knew how. It was nice to know Kai wasn't perfect; besides, this would cause some definite snuggling later on when they headed to bed that night.

Kai shook his head fiercely, as though to rid himself of the sound. He returned to typing up the variations in the many Crybaby Bridge stories.

Rei decided to go for the finale. He had already scared the crap out of Kai, so why not go all the way? He had to press a hand firmly over his mouth for a couple of seconds to silence some giggles.

He took a deep, silent breath, then screamed at the top of his lungs, watching as Kai stood up and ran out of the room, eyes wide with fear.

Rei had to bite his hand to stop himself from laughing.

Calmly walking downstairs, Rei found Kai in the living room, watching TV and pretending like nothing had happened, although Rei could still see his hands trembling.

"Done with your homework already Kai-koi?" He asked, plopping down next to him.

"No, I… just wanted to take a break…" Kai answered. Rei noticed a slight tremble in his voice. He felt slightly guilty for what he had done and hugged Kai around the waist.

"Were all the ghost stories scaring you, Kai-koi?" he asked in what he hoped was an innocent tone.

He noticed goosebumps on Kai's arms. He smiled and grabbed the blanket off a nearby chair, wrapping it around them.

Kai snuggled up to Rei, wrapping his arms around the younger man's slim waist.

"Hn."

"Kai, that's not an answer and you know it." Rei frowned at his lover.

Kai sighed. "I don't want to talk about it…"

Rei smirked. "Did the door open on it's own?"

Kai nodded.

"And then you heard someone whispering your name, but no one was there?"

Kai nodded again, eyeing Rei with growing curiosity.

"And then there was a weird dripping noise?"

"Yes…"

"And finally, a loud scream?"

"Rei, how do you know all this?" Kai's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Well, Tala told me a story about this house and how it was haunted, so I just thought I'd ask--"

"**_Nani_**!" Kai's eyes had gone so wide they took up about half of his face. His face was drained of all color, causing his bright red eyes and blue triangles to stand out in contrast.

Rei almost doubled over in laughter at the look on his face.

"Kai-koi, I was _joking_!"

Kai sent him the Almighty Death Glare of Doomy-Doom™ and went to sulk at the other end of the couch, blanket still wrapped around him.

"Aw, come on Kai, it was just a joke!"

Happy Halloween, everybody!

Ja!

Kyoki Hinote


End file.
